


Early Morning Shenanigans

by pan_trans_cowboy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, barry's a sub half the time don't @ me, he loves his gfs doing anything they want to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_trans_cowboy/pseuds/pan_trans_cowboy
Summary: Lup ran her mouth up and over his shoulder, biting the shell of his ear when she reached it, a perfect laugh coming from her, a warm gust of air flowing against the side of his face. Barry tilted his head back a bit, lips parting as he looks at his girlfriend through partially closed eyes, his face flushed, his freckles popping more than ever. She laughs at him a little bit, grinning wildly. After a moment, Barry feels a pair of soft hands grab his face, thumbs stroking over the softness of his cheeks, lips pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyes dart up, looking into Lucretia's beautiful honey gold eyes, another smile appearing on his face, the few drinks they all had together really getting to him. He was warm, pressed between two equally warm bodies, one of an elf who seemed to radiate more heat than he did.





	Early Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship, but it's probably one of my favorites. Before the events of the balance campaign though, really only into the three of them relationship wise during The Stolen Century. Also it's been a while since I posted on this account, posting this here because I'm not 100% confident enough to post on my main because of people's negative views of this relationship in the fandom. Eh, what are ya gonna do?

Barry could feel two sets of hands on him, one set was running over his back as he sat up, perched in the middle of the large bed in he and Lup's room of the Starblaster, the other set pressing against his sides and his stomach, a pair of soft warm lips pressing against his own in a small kiss, drawing away before he could even think of returning it. His hands shook a bit, he wanted to touch, but remembered that both of them told him not to move, not to touch, he was content with that.

 

Lup ran her mouth up and over his shoulder, biting the shell of his ear when she reached it, a perfect laugh coming from her, a warm gust of air flowing against the side of his face. Barry tilted his head back a bit, lips parting as he looks at his girlfriend through partially closed eyes, his face flushed, his freckles popping more than ever. She laughs at him a little bit, grinning wildly. After a moment, Barry feels a pair of soft hands grab his face, thumbs stroking over the softness of his cheeks, lips pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyes dart up, looking into Lucretia's beautiful honey gold eyes, another smile appearing on his face, the few drinks they all had together really getting to him. He was warm, pressed between two equally warm bodies, one of an elf who seemed to radiate more heat than he did.

 

Lucretia drags her fingers of one hand along his cheek, slipping two into his already open mouth, he responds readily, running his tongue between the two digits, sucking softly as she presses them even deeper, but keeping him from gagging. Barry doesn't hold back the whimper that comes out of his throat, feeling Lup suck dark marks into his tanned skin, running her hands along his sides, pausing to squeeze some of the softness there. She extends her neck over Barry's shoulder once she's done, pressing a deep kiss to Lucretia's mouth, letting Barry watch.

Oh does he watch, watches the two most beautiful women he's ever seen in his life share a kiss together. Lucretia pulls back after a moment, looking pleased, then looks at Barry and raises an eyebrow at him. She pulls her fingers from his mouth, drawing them across his cheek, down his neck, and along his chest. He shutters and smiles at the two of them, turning his head to nuzzle at Lup's cheek. Lup laughs and slides out from behind Barry, pushing him down on their bed and saddling up to Lucretia's side, wrapping her arms around the woman's middle.

 

"Look at him Luce, like he'd do anything for us right now." Lup chuckles softly and presses kisses against Lucretia's clothed shoulders. The two of them were still dressed, Barry only in his boxers at this point, quite obvious that he was aroused, almost painfully so at this point. They had been teasing him for longer than they ever had and he was desperate right now. Now he wanted anything they would give him, he wanted Lucretia to sit on his face so he could use his mouth how he knows she likes, he wanted Lup to nail him to the mattress or to let her ride him, where she would take charge, as usual. He wanted a lot.

 

"I'm sure he would, but don't you think we've done enough to him tonight? I actually want to get this show on the road before this cycle ends." Lucretia teases and looks at Lup with a soft smile, reaching down with a hand to pull up her shirt, up over her head. Lup looks at her and makes a face, huffing softly.

 

"Fine I guess, where's the fun in that though?" Lup runs her hands under Lucretia's thin shirt she was wearing to bed, running her hands over the younger woman's breasts, thumbing over her nipples, grinning when Lucretia's breath hitches and she moans softly. Barry watches the two intently, a gently smile on his face as he tries to subtly push his boxers down his hips, his hands freezing when Lup turns her eyes to him, grinning wildly, her ears perked high. "And what do you think you're doing Care Bear?" 

 

Lucretia looks to Barry and down at his lower half, his boxers tight around his thighs where he couldn't push them down anymore. He flushes.

 

"I'm sorry." Barry whispers, not showing any remorse at all, trying to hide the small grin that was trying to work it's way onto his face.

 

"Are you now." Lup crawls over him, clothed thighs closing in on his hips and closing tight, he hisses when his cock rubs against her thigh, making him whimper and push his fingers into his curls.

 

"Yes..." He breathes out and bites his bottom lip.

 

"What do you want babe?" Lup asks him, running her hands over his chest, through the faint dusting of hair there. "Tell me Barry, what do you want?"

 

"Anything you'll both give me." Lup shakes her head, clicking her tongue.

 

"You have to be more specific." Lucretia says before Lup can, pulling off her own shirt, before standing up and stepping out of her skirt and bright blue panties. Barry swallows and bites his bottom lip, letting his eyes linger on Lucretia's beautiful body, her curves slightly different than Lup's, slightly more soft, but still utterly beautiful. How was he ever so lucky?

 

"I want...." He swallows and takes a breath. "I want Lucretia to sit on my face, I wanna eat her out as long as possible, to make her come." He shifts his view to Lup, face burning. "I want you to fuck me, please you've already teased me through the preparation, I'll die if you don't do something now." He tries not to laugh at the last bit coming from his mouth.

 

Both Lup and Lucretia look at one another and Lup slides back down the bed, yanking Barry's boxers off and pushing his knees up. He gasps as he watches her, his face turning to Lucretia as if asking a silent question. Lucretia only smiles and walks over to the side of the bed, her hips swaying a bit as she does.

 

"Lup I think he deserves all he's asked for, after how he asked. I think it would just be cruel if we didn't."

 

"You're right. I'm ready if you are Luce." Lup grins and leans down, pressing a kiss against Barry's knee, shifting forward after putting some lube on herself, deeming not to wear the special ring she had for her transition, tonight she wanted to take Barry like this. Lucretia chuckles and straddles Barry's neck, looking down into the mans beautiful blue eyes, running her fingers through his slightly damp curls, smiling at him.

 

Lucretia waddles up a little awkwardly, she lets Barry use his hands to grab her thighs gently, pulling her down to his mouth as he runs his tongue over her folds, up over her clit. She was already wet, practically drenched as he moans against her, wrapping his arms more around her thighs, holding on tight as she rode his face, fingers digging into his curls even tighter than before.

 

Lup watches the two of them for a moment before pushing his legs up even more, his knees practically pressing into the softness of his stomach. She pushes into him slowly, not taking long to bottom out, smiling when he yelps and arches his back, crying out against Lucretia's thigh, biting there softly when she finally settles into a soft rhythm against him. Lucretia let's out a loud, beautiful moan, a little bit of laughter coming from her as Barry presses his tongue even deeper into her, lapping at her like it's the last time he'll ever do it.

 

Lup rears up on her knees a little bit, watching the two intently as she picks up a more hard pace. They'll have to get a mirror in here soon so they can do this again and so that she can see both of their faces as they're doing this, oh she'll have to fuck Barry from behind one day, make him look into the mirror as she does. Maybe even make him fuck her while she watches. There's so many beautiful, beautiful combinations that could come out of the use of one perfectly placed mirror.

 

"Look at you two, utterly perfect, Lucretia utter putty in Barry's hands, and Barry eating you out like he's a drowning man." Lup chuckles and presses that perfect spot, making Barry shout and press his mouth harder against Lucretia's cunt. Lup, with one hand, reaches down and strokes her boyfriend slowly, slower than she's thrusting into him, watching him writhe and dig his fingers into Lucretia's freckled thighs.

 

Barry takes only a little more time, dragging one hand along Lucretia's thigh to press two fingers into her as he laps at her clit, sucking gently and panting against her. He moans and is practically in tears with how blissful he feels right now, he won't dare come before Lucretia does, Barry knows Lup will make him come first although. It's only a few more swipes of his tongue before Lucretia is practically pulling the hair from his scalp as she bows forward and shouts, coming against his mouth hard. It's a moment later that she rolls off of him, pressing against his side, kissing him deeply.

 

Lup watches the two of them, grinning wildly as she speeds up her hand on Barry's cock, pressing deeper and harder into him with each thrust. Barry grabs Lucretia's face in his hands, returning the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth, letting the other human taste herself on him. Barry's hands tighten on her face slightly, as he pulls back from the kiss and drops his hands to wrap in the sheets below him, his back arching a bit as he comes, Lup leaning over him to kiss him soundly after he shouts a little too loud for comfort. They might have forgotten to put up silencing wards that night. Well everyone could deal.

 

Lup comes after a few more thrusts, pulling out and cleaning them up a little bit with a wave of her hand. Barry chuckles and Lucretia rests her head on Barry's chest, Lup laying down on the other side of the man, also resting her head on his chest, leaning over to kiss Lucretia softy.

 

"Please. Next time, don't make the teasing so long. I think next time you do that I'll actually die." Barry chuckles and looks down at Lup, kissing her sweetly when she smiles at him.

"I think we can make a deal for next time, right Luce?"

 

"If it's as good as that, I'm down for anything." Lucretia laughs and grabs the blankets that were thrown off sometime earlier, pulling them up and around the three of them.

 

They all share a few quiet words between them, a few more soft kisses as the sun rises on a new dawn in this world, they fall asleep entangled together, utterly in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for requests, I'll try my best to get around to doing them!


End file.
